


I have never...

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Never Have I Ever, implied virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: The Marauders play a revealing game of Never have I ever...





	I have never...

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #1, Pairing: Wolfstar.

  
“-we drink when we have done it, or when we haven’t?” Peter asked.    
  
“You drink when you have.” James responded, pouring out another round.    
  
“Shite, I think I’ve been playing the game all wrong…”    
  
Everyone groaned.    
  
“Who’s turn is it?” Lily checked in, sniffing her shot.    
  
“Peter, I think?” Remus answered.    
  
“Mmm. Oo! Never have I ever had sex.”    
  
“He said, surprising no one.” Marlene added sarcastically, and downed her shot.    
  
“Does gender matter?” Remus quietly inquired, half-hoping no one would hear. But all heads turned to him with various levels of shock. He flicked a quick glance at Sirius, who hadn’t even made a move to take his shot.    
  
“Hey,” he raised his hands defensively. “Why aren’t you all up in arms over Sirius not taking a shot?!”    
  
Dorcas snorted.    
  
“Because no one expects any decent person to sleep with him.”    
  
“Hey!” Sirius tossed a marshmallow at her. “She’s right though. I might act like a slag, but inside I’m as pure as mountain snow.” He grinned. “Besides, I don’t think anyone here expected you to have slept with anyone, let alone...”    
  
“I just-I mean…” Remus downed his shot and hid his face in his hands.    
  
_   
  
It wasn’t till later, when most had drifted off in alcohol induced comas, that Sirius had crawled over with a drunken pout.    
  
“Am I not good enough to sleep with?”    
  
“It’s not-… it was before you. Before we became friends. I was young and stupid.”    
  
“You still kind of are.” Sirius yawned.   
  
“When it comes to you? Yeah… I kind of am.”   
  
But Sirius was already out, allowing Remus his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
